No Quiero Perderte
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: "Pikiran ini selalu saja menghantuiku setiap saat,ku harap hal ini tak akan terjadi karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." CrackPair Straight, OC ada tiga, summary plus judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Mind to RnR?


Hola semuanya~ Saya kembali lagi membawakan fic gaje bin abal khas buatan saya...  
>Daripada banyak cengcong apa gitu, mendingan langsung aja yuk~<p>

**Warning** : Crack pair, Straight, OC dan OOC, Typo dan lainnya mohon di maklumi

Note : Di sini saya menggunakan male!Cambodia, fem!Andorra dan fem!Portugal sebagai OC

Don't like, Don't read!

Gadis itu sedang berjalan sendirian di taman. Rambut coklat yang bergelombang itu kini ia kuncir. Mata biru lautnya menatap jalanan di bawahnya. Ia memilih duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi taman dan beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Tujuannya ke taman hanya untuk berjalan-jalan saja agar membuatnya relax tapi ada suatu pikiran yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Memang kini ia sudah berkeluarga dan seharusnya tak usah terlalu khawatir, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah suaminya masih sayang dengannya atau tidak.

"Hei Andorra!" teriak seorang pemuda.

Teriakan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam agak ikal datang menghampirinya.

"Hai juga kak Nesia." Sapa gadis yang tak lain adalah Andorra.

"Kenapa kau sendirian saja di sini? Mana Prussia?" tanya Indonesia.

Andorra terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Prussia... Dia tak di sini yang jelas... " kata Andorra.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Indonesia lagi sambil duduk di sebelah Andorra.

"Tidak kok, kami tidak bertengkar hanya saja... " Andorra tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Indonesia dengan lembut.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia akan meninggalkan ku begitu saja." Jawab Andorra dengan nada sedih.

Indonesia menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Ayolah jangan menangis... Aku lemah terhadap air mata perempuan... " kata Indonesia sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Aku akan berusaha agar tak menangis di depanmu." Balas Andorra.

Ia memang menganggap Indonesia seperti kakak kandungnya. Setiap saran yang di keluarkan Indonesia ia lakukan (jika sarannya gak ngawur, kalo ngawur mah di abaikan #plakduaghdor) jika menurutnya bisa membuatnya merasa baikan.

"Andorra? Kamu sedang apa di sini sama maniak mie ayam itu?" tanya pemuda lain yang baru saja datang.

Andorra mendangakan wajahnya dan kini ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang menyebut namanya tadi. Mata biru lautnya terbelak ketika mengetahui siapa yang ia pandang sekarang.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang maniak mie ayam!" bentak Indonesia.

"Kamu lah, memangnya siapa lagi. Kesesese~" balas pemuda itu.

Gadis Andorra itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang kini memasang wajah bertanya-tanya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Nes, kenapa dia?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata adalah Prussia.

Indonesia menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pundak Prussia.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri, dia kan istrimu Pruss." Kata Indonesia dan ia meninggalkan Prussia sendiri di sana.

xxx

Prussia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang~" katanya.

"Vateeeeer~~~" teriak dua anak kecil yang langsung memeluk Prussia.

"Kesesese~ kalian kangen sama vater ya?" kata Prussia.

"Gak juga vater~" kata salah satu bocah yang memakai kacamata.

"Thailand masa gitu sih sama vater... Dasar kau ini... " kata Prussia sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya yang bernama Thailand itu.

Rambut hitam Thailand yang berantakan kini semakin berantakan saja karena ulah Prussia tadi.

"Vater... madre gak pulang bareng vater?" tanya anak yang satunya.

Prussia menatap anaknya yang satu lagi.

"Lah? Memangnya dia belum pulang ya, Cambodia?" tanya Prussia dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Anak yang di panggil Cambodia hanya menggeleng.

"Vater kira madremu udah pulang dari tadi." Kata Prussia.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan terlihatlah gadis yang mereka bicarakan.

"Madreeee~" kata kedua anak tadi sambil menghampiri orang yang baru masuk itu.

Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Andorra yang baru saja kembali.

"Ternyata kau baru pulang, dari mana saja? Kami mencarimu... " kata Prussia sambil mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku tadi habis dari rumah kakakku, si Portugal." Kata Andorra sambil tersenyum.

Prussia mengamati senyuman Andorra. Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman tulus yang biasa Andorra perlihatkan, melainkan senyuman yang dipaksakan karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Andorra kepada Prussia dan kedua anaknya.

"Sudah kok~" jawab Thailand.

"Iya, tadi om Spain dan tante Belarus sudah masakin kita makanan kok sebelum mereka pulang~" jelas Cambodia.

"Baiklah~ Kalau begitu saatnya untuk tidur ya~" kata Andorra sambil menggandeng kedua anaknya.

Prussia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dan memikirkan apa yang salah dengan istrinya.

xxx

Setelah membuat kedua anaknya tertidur, Andorra kembali ke kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamarnya dengan Prussia. Saat masuk ke dalam ia melihat Prussia sudah tidur dengan lelap. Gadis Andorra itu menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Ia menatap langit malam yang indah dari sana. Mata biru lautnya berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Iya, menangis lagi. Saat di rumah kakak perempuannya ia juga menangis. Ia menangis karena takut. Takut akan di tinggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas orang di belakangnya terasa menggelitik lehernya.

"Kenapa kau hari ini terlihat berbeda? Senyumanmu yang tulus hari ini berubah menjadi senyuman yang di paksakan karena menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu di taman kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan kau tidak ada di rumah saat aku pulang. Lalu sekarang kau menangis. Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" tanya orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-aku... Aku tak apa-apa." Kata Andorra yang segera menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan bohong padaku." Kata orang itu sambil memutar tubuh Andorra agar wajah mereka saling bertemu.

Andorra menatap mata orang itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Prussia." Jawab Andorra sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya padaku, tak apa." Kata Prussia yang kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan Andorra di sana.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Andorra begitu saja.

"Aku tak marah, hanya sedikit kesal." Jawab Prussia singkat dan meninggalkan Andorra sendirian di sana.

Kini gadis itu terduduk lemas di balkon dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Bodohnya diriku... " gumamnya di sela tangisan.

xxx

Pagi ini mereka semua berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi. Ekspresi wajah Andorra masih terlihat sedih. Sekarang ia sedang menaruh piring berisi makanan di atas meja.

"Madre... " panggil Thailand.

"Ada apa?" tanya Andorra sambil mendekati anak pertamanya.

"Madre terlihat sedih, apa madre tak apa?" tanya Thailand dengan polosnya.

Andorra tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Madre gak apa kok, sekarang kamu panggil adikmu untuk sarapan~" kata Andorra.

"Baiklah." Kata Thailand sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memanggil Cambodia.

Kini tinggal Andorra dan Prussia yang ada di sana. Dengan keberanian yang ada sekarang, Andorra mulai berbicara ke Prussia.

"A-apa kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Andorra yang agak gemetaran.

"Marah? Tidak ada kata marah di kamus awesome ku! Kesesese~" kata Prussia dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Ma-maafkan aku soal semalam... Kemarin sikapku berubah mungkin karena aku merasa takut." Kata Andorra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tak apa, memang kau takut kenapa?" tanya Prussia.

"A-aku hanya takut... kehilangan kamu... " kata Andorra yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Prussia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Andorra. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala gadis Andorra itu.

"Ternyata kau meragukan aku lagi ya. Sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan tetap selalu berada di sisimu, jadi jangan khawatir. Okay~" kata Prussia sambil tersenyum.

Andorra mendangakan wajahnya. Rona merah di pipinya masih terlihat jelas. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan walau aura ke khawatiran masih terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Prussia.

Gadis di hadapannya kaget dan wajahnya semakin merah.

"T-tentu saja aku menyayangimu." Kata Andorra sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Prussia tak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Buktikanlah." Kata Prussia singkat.

"B-buktikan apa?" kata Andorra yang pura-pura tak tahu.

"Buktikan kalau kau menyayangiku~" kata Prussia.

Wajah Andorra sudah semerah tomat. Tubuhnya agak bergetar karena gugup walau ia sedang berhadapan dengan suaminya sendiri.

"T-te amo Prussia." Kata Andorra sambil menunduk.

"Katakan lagi~" sahut Prussia.

"Te amo Prussia!" kata Andorra sambil menatap Prussia.

Secara tiba-tiba Prussia mencium bibir gadis di hadapannya. Mata biru laut gadis itu terbelak karena kejadian tadi, tapi dia menerima ciuman itu dengan senang hati.

**~Omake~**

Mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Yah vater sama madre kenapa berhenti?" tanya seorang anak dari balik tembok.

Andorra dan Prussia menatap sumber suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Thailand. Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Heeeh! Thailand pake ngomong segala sih, jadi ketawan kan!" sahut anak satunya.

"Ya tapi kan mereka berhenti Cambodia... kan gak seru!" balas Thailand.

Andorra menatap Prussia lekat-lekat.

"Mungkinkah penyakit mesummu menurun ke anak-anak kita... " kata Andorra tiba-tiba.

**Fine**

Gimana? Sinetron banget ya QAQ #dor  
>Berminatkah kalian untuk mereview cerita gaje buatan saya ini #puppyeyes<br>Dan tentunya **flame** tidak di terima di sini desu yo~


End file.
